Goten Runs away
by Tabiku Tab Iakkin
Summary: Goten's being ignored and he feels like no one cares about him. So Goten decides to run away. Something happened when he tried to supress the memories and totally forgot EVERYTHING! What happens when his Family finds out who he and and wants him home? T
1. Chapter 1

Goten Runs away! Prologue  
  
Goten looked around sadly. Lying on his back in his bedroll, he looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. Goten frowned, listening to his brothers soft snoring. Goten lately had been ignored. With his mother always worrying about Pan and Gohan's problems with Videl, he felt left out. Not to mention with his absent father, Gohan was skipping out in his training lessons with Goten, he had nothing to do but sit around and wait to be called on to do something or another. Trunks was lately too busy with Bra to bother much with Goten. Lately, during the days when his mother, brother, and now with his younger niece ignoring him, he faded into the shadows, only coming out once in a while when someone needed him to do something or another. Even Vegeta was to busy to train with Goten, looking after Bulma while she was traveling around talking to different schools about her career.  
  
Goten thought this over for a few seconds, and his anger began to rise slowly. Picking up a small, thin earring, he rolled it around his fingers. It was the same color of his skin, meant to conceal him, and not meant to be noticed. It would be hard to spot in less you looked really hard at it or knew exactly what you were looking for. He knew this because he had built the earring himself.  
  
Yes, Son Goten had built something actually useful, to him anyway. It was something that Briefs Bulma had not thought of quiet yet, it was a Ki Damper. It emitted a kind of force field that would make it almost impossible to find. Of course Bulma could always build something to look for the metal in the ring, but she doesn't know about the metal, which he had taken from Buu's space ship years after the battle had been raged. He made sure to destroy what he didn't take with him. It was the ultimate way for a spy to get anywhere at anything, or for a young boy who wished not to be found to runaway from home. It had taken him almost three years to build, to gain the knowledge to build the small scrap of metal. He had even tested it, much to his brothers annoyance. No one would be able to find him and that's how he wanted it. Goten sighed, but he didn't really want to runaway, not yet, not while he still had a chance to get noticed.  
  
Goten really wanted to train, but he couldn't really train all by himself, it wouldn't make much of a difference because there was no way he could gain much power by working by himself, could he? Goten anger rose, and when his anger rose, so did his Ki, he forced his anger away, as not to wake up half the Z-gang with his spiking Ki. Goten sighed again, releasing the last of his anger.  
  
Goten growled and sat up, he would get no sleep tonight thinking like this. He wouldn't get much attention even if he was a walking zombie from hell or badly injured. But Goten didn't care. He just wanted to train for once! Suddenly, Goten got an idea, he would ask the other z-senshi if they wanted to train in the morning. With that though, he packed a small bag full of Gi's and a few capsules of food he had managed to get off Gohan without his knowing. They would do it, he just knew it! He looked at Gohan's beside clock and knew it was only a few more minuets before dawn broke, so he got cleaned up and went down stairs. At the age of thirteen, he knew how to cook and clean. So he made breakfast, making sure when he was done to wrap everything up and leave a note. He flew off toward Master Roshi's Island. By the time he arrived, he was hungry and it was lunch time.  
  
"Hey Goten, how's it hanging?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Hey Krillen, I came to see if you or 18 wanted to train today"  
  
"Sorry Goten, pretty much everyone is going over to help Launch move in with Tien. Were busy today. Hey I thought you were suppose to be watching Pan today?"  
  
Goten gulped, he had totally forgotten about that.  
  
"See ya!" He cried, flying off. He was angry again, his Ki spiked dangerously up, then down, then up again, turning him into a Super Saiya- jin. Krillen, who was watching Goten fly away, knew something was up with the spiking Ki, but decided to ignore it.  
  
The day had been a waist, and when he finally reached home, his bad mood increased ten fold when Chi-chi rounded on him. "SON GOTEN WHERE ON THIS EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!" Goten was shocked that his mother would yell at him with such a cold voice,  
  
"What? I left a note saying I was going to Krillen's to spar."  
  
"You were supposed to watch Pan today so Gohan and I could go to Bulma's! You said you had nothing better to do today and would gladly watch Pan!" Chi-chi shouted, making Goten want to hold his ears.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I just kinda forgot, it won't happen again."  
  
"You bet it won't! Go to your room and don't come out until I say so!"  
  
"I'm really sorry mom!" Goten said, before running down the hall to his room, where he met up with Gohan, who was talking angrily into the phone to Videl. "I can't believe that Goten would just take off like that, its not like him at all. I mean what's wrong with him? Why can't he just act like normal teenagers and go to the mall with Trunks.I won't ever get too see the alignment of all the other planets for another five thousand years!"  
  
Goten happened to looked around and spot Goten stricken face. Goten's guilt deepened. I'm sorry Gohan."  
  
"I don't want to hear it Goten, not one word! Just go to sleep and leave me alone right now!" Gohan stalked out of the room, mumbling into the phone. Goten flicked the lights off and cried silently for a while into the dark. Soon his guilt turned to anger. He couldn't stand it anymore. With a growl, he jumped up, grabbing the small ring and his book bag already packed from that morning. He threw a few more training Gi's in it and tip toed to the front of the house, past Chi-Chi who was talking to Gohan. He didn't stay to listen to more ridicule and just crept past, slipping through the open window. The door had squeaked when you opened it, so he avoided it.  
  
Then he ran, and while he ran, his anger built along with his Ki. Thunder cracked loudly in the sky as his power went up into Super Saiya-jin. It wasn't his fault he forgot! They should have reminding him the night before he went to bed. He's just a KID! He shouldn't have to be bothered with that yet for at least another year or so! His Ki rose dramatically and he shot into the air just as the heavy rain started. With a roar his eyes flashed an even deeper aqua green and his golden hair grew a bit longer. He went into SSJ2 so fast that it would have shocked Vegeta. With another roar he pulled his hands back and blasted a near by mountain. Then his senses returned to him, and he shoved on the earring on, piercing his ear, and took off before anyone could stop him.  
  
Gohan dropped his tea as Videl raced down stairs. They looked at each other, nodded at each other. They had both felt the powerful, familiar Ki rise quickly then disappear all together. "Goten's missing." Videl said. "What!" Chi-chi shouted. Gohan and Videl shot into the sky. They soon met up with the Z-senshi in mid air. They all nodded to each other, knowing it was Goten who had disappeared. But the only clue they found to his whereabouts was the mud on the ground that had been a mountain just that morning. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 World Martial Arts.  
  
Later that day, after Anwan had come back from the doctors appointment, a clean bill of health, he returned to school because there was still four hours of school left. So instead of running around to all the different classes like most of the students were doing, he grabbed at least four stacks of books to hide behind and started reading them in the library, which was thankfully empty except the librarian. Anwan was well into his seventh book when he noticed that several strong Ki's coming his way.  
  
There was no way he would be able to get out of this one without disappearing completely. That gave him an idea. With an evil grin he grabbed his knapsack, which was his book bag, and pulled out a watch like thing and pressed several buttons into the machine before hitting the black button on the side. Anwan put the watch like device on and he, along with the books, disappeared from sight. The librarian hadn't been looking, so when she turned around she got a shock when Anwan and his books weren't there. Anwan picked up the three small stacks of books and went to put them away. He looked up a few moments later to spot the Briefs and the Son's enter the library.  
  
"I know he was in here, he had three stacks of books right over there. Then he just disappeared." Pan, his niece complained.  
  
"Maybe it was just wishful thinking." Gohan said softly, throwing an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I know it was him!" she cried, throwing the arm off.  
  
"Look, we all know it has to be Goten, you heard Mr. Tenchino, he doesn't remember us, either that or he's lying through his teeth," Vegeta said.  
  
"Goten wouldn't lie, I may not have known my son, but I know that no Son would lie!" Goku growled, actually angered. Goten was shocked that his father would stick up for him even if he didn't know him. Goten shook his head, too many things suppressed for too long. "Hey! Maybe we could use the dragon balls to get Goten back! Make him remember!"  
  
"For once you've got a good idea Kakkarott." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"We already have six of them here between us. Why don't you use that instant transmission thing to get the seventh and we can make the wish right now." Bulma said, agreeing with the idea.  
  
Anwan had heard enough. What the heck was a Dragon Ball? He couldn't quiet remember. He knew it was some kind of mystic magical something. He growled inwardly and tightened his bag around his chest, throwing one strap over he shoulder. The only exit out of the library was being blocked, so he took flight and ever so carefully flew over the short man's head, Vegeta, he thought that was his name anyway. The man shot his head up when he smelled something above him, he also felt a breeze. "Spilt up, he's in here, I can smell him." Gohan, Goku, Pan, Bra, Trunks, and Vegeta stuck their noses in the air and also smelt someone. It was Goten all right.  
  
Goten landed in an old abandoned classroom and turned the watch. He had forgotten about scent. He pulled out his History Book and began to read the last chapter. He had of course read the whole thing four or five times now, when he was younger too, but he liked the theoretical History before mankind. He was kept his Ki spread out incase the others would come looking for him again. When the bell rang, he decided to walk home, taking the long way instead of cutting in front of Capsule Corp, fearing another confrontation with the short man Vegeta. Slowly, he was slowly remembering. He did not want to remember, but for some reason he was. Was it homesickness? No it couldn't be that. He was angry with them, what for he didn't know anymore, but he was still angry with them. He would continue to ignore them. As he was walking, the sky suddenly overcastted with dark black clouds and a large dragon suddenly appeared in the air. The dragon appeared to be listening to something or someone because it nodded and said something he couldn't hear. Anwan decided to ignore it and go home, probably some concert or another. He was thinking so hard he didn't notice that he was in front of Capsule Corp, the last place he wanted to be. His feet seemed to be doing the walking, not him. It was as if someone were dragging him there.  
  
Stumbling into the yard, getting shocked all to hell by the wire fences and fell onto the ground. He started to float in the air and then he was flung into the dragon. With a silent scream of fear all went black.  
  
Who was he? Tenchino Anwan? Or Son Goten? Why was he here? Why couldn't he see anything? Wait, he could see images, in his mind. Memories collided with other memories, ones he purposely suppressed. He was remembering his past. With a roar he tried to block them but it did no good. He was flung from the warmth of the dragon's belly to the ground.  
  
"NO!" He screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER! ITS TOO MUCH I HATE ALL OF YOU!" He shouted. He, without any thinking, took off into the air, one hand covering his eyes and one out straight behind him, keeping him balanced in the air. Lighting struck through the sky and rain started poring from the heavens above. But Anwan/Goten didn't pay it any mind. He just kept flying. He didn't want to remember, it hurt too much to remember, being isolated from everybody else, always being yelled at, he just couldn't take it anymore. He, somewhere at the back of his mind, felt several Ki's following him. He somehow put on several bursts of high speed and lost them. He went north and they were headed Northeast. Something struck Anwan/Goten in the back and he fell toward the ground. Vaguely he felt warm arms close around him and taken him inside to warmth, and then he blacked out.  
  
Anwan/Goten opened his eyes. He remembered everything, the anger, the hatred everything. He also noticed he was in a warm bed and not a sleeping pallet on the floor. He turned his head to the side, spying his Foster Mother changing his cold compress for his forehead. "Mom?" he asked, confused for a few moments. "Ohh, good, you finally came to your senses. We were so worried when you fell out of the sky, just like the first time we found you." She said, smiling brightly.  
  
"I think I was hit with lighting again, cause I remember everything. I had run away from home, because everyone was ignoring me, or yelling at me, or not paying me any attention. I never got to train and...and." Anwan/Goten stared blankly at his foster mother, trailing off. "My back hurts." he mumbled, before closing his eyes. He slept for another two days straight before actually sitting up in bed. He had come to the conclusion that he was both Anwan and Goten, but he didn't really know the difference between the two. He was very confused and he didn't know left or right. "Hey son, feeling better?" his Grandpa called from the kitchen.  
  
"Starving." He said with a half smile. "Confused," he sat at the table pulling a plate toward him, "And my back is killing me." He said, rubbing the burnt skin.  
  
"Well, we decided you got hit by lighting. Want to tell us what you remembered? Your mother says you ran away from home."  
  
Anwan/Goten nodded his head. "Ya, I did, I remember why, and I remember the anger, but I can't really describe why I didn't do something different. I was being ignored, no one wanted anything to do with me except to watch Pan or clean or do something around the house. No one ever wanted to train with me. It was just kinda a big deal back then to train and become as strong as possible. I don't know why, I guess its in my blood, and I'm confused at who I am anymore. Am I Tenchino Anwan? Or Son Goten? I just need some time to think." Anwan/Goten started to eat, a lot slower then he normally did. "How long was I out?" he asked.  
  
"Three days." His Foster Mother said.  
  
"Well, there's something that might cheer you up. The world's martial arts contest is coming up in six months. Sense your mother and I believe that you are way past the levels in school, were going to allow you to stay home the rest of the school year so you can train for it. But you will have to study while you are here." His Grandpa smiled. Anwan/Goten nodded, shoveling food faster into his mouth back at his normal pace. "You know, there's an old cabin I used to use when your mother was alive, Anna, it'd be a good place for you to train Anwan." Again Anwan/Goten nodded,  
  
"Thanks Grandpa." He said, after finishing his seventh helping of bacon and eggs he went up stairs to get a shower and change. He spent a long time under the spray, knowing that he had been out for days. When he was done he dressed in his training Gi, which was strangely white, and left through his window. Unbeknownst to him, his Grandpa had called his real parents a few minuets after he had left the house. They were on there was over to talk, his Grandpa knowing that Anwan would be out hours training. He turned once and was shocked to find a whole group of people in his small kitchen.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Opps, sorry sir, everyone get out of the kitchen!" Bulma cried, everyone started filing backward into the living room, which scared Anna half to death. "Sorry, were Goten's friends and family," Bulma said.  
  
Anna nodded. "Please have a seat." Anna could have swore that the tall man in the Orange Gi was her Anwan but she noticed that Anwan never wore Orange, only white.  
  
"I've asked you to come because Anwan, or your Goten, is very confused right now, he doesn't know what to believe, and strangely enough he was hit by lighting, I think that's what jogged his memory. But he isn't ready to do anything quite yet. He's said that he ran away from home, something about always being ignored and no one wanted to train. I think I know where that would come from seeing as your families all train in martial arts. Right now Anwan just needs time and I was wondering if you could give it too him. I'm pretty sure that he'll be fighting in the worlds martial arts contest, so maybe he'll have everything worked out by then."  
  
"NO WAY I WANT MY GOTEN RIGHT THIS INSTANT! WHERE IS HE?" Chi-chi shouted, cause every Saiya-jin in the room to wince. Grandpa exchanged looks with Anna.  
  
"I think that's the other reason dear." He said, Anna nodded, fully understanding, no one would want to be around that woman when she was angry. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I made sure Anwan didn't know of this meeting and that's they way it needs to be right now. He'll come back, I promise you that. Now, he'll be home in a few hours, so would you like to talk about him? I'm strangely curious as to how he's been raised as a fighter."  
  
Anwan/Goten kicked the after image of himself several hundred times before it disappeared completely. Then he decided that he would go and build something useful. He went into the hidden cave he used as a work site. Pushing the large bolder aside, he entered the darkened area. He lit several candles with his Ki, lighting the whole place up like a Christmas tree. He sat at a long, wooden worktable and started on another form of a Ki damper. It wasn't an earring shape like the ones in his ear, and he knew he couldn't fight with a ring on, several reasons. One being it could get caught on something and rip his finger or hand off in a instant, and the other being that he felt rings were bulky and off balance. Anwan/Goten, whom was very smart at the age of sixteen, was looking into a microscope at a thin metal wire. At a closer inspection, the person looking at it would see several small, tiny, colored wires and even a small flashing light. Taking a pair of tweezers, he connected the last wire in place and removed his hat. He ripped the seams of the hat and gently shoved the wire inside, sewing the seam back up. Shoving the hat back on his head he grinned, now he could take off his earrings in the match should he decide to fight in the World Martial Arts contest. He picked up a bulky object to his right. He didn't know what it was, but he was building it, like someone was guiding him. His tail absently wrapped itself around his waist, happy not to be shoved in a pair of hot baggy pants today. Anwan/Goten slowly picked up a screwdriver and began to add wires randomly here and there, not sure what he was doing, but doing it anyway.  
  
The weeks went by and fall faded into winter Anwan/Goten trained hard. He was already SSJ2 and headed up to three. It wouldn't take long to get there either. Over the months that flew by, nothing really happened. Nothing Earth shattering anyway. On Christmas Eve, sense he remembered that he now had other parents, he decided to get the gifts. He mailed them with no return address.  
  
A month before the tournament he decided that he would try and call his parents to talk to them, but he wasn't really sure. After a dozen or so prank calls, he finally was able to stay on the line. Gohan had picked up the phone. "Hello, Son residence how may I help you?"  
  
Anwan/Goten was quiet for a few more seconds before he said a shaky, "Hello?" There was a sharp intake of air on the other line. Anwan/Goten thought it was an angry jester and was about to hang up when Gohan spoke again.  
  
"Goten? Is that really you?"  
  
Anwan/Goten hesitated a few seconds before answering. "Not really, I don't know who I am anymore, I want to talk to Goku." Was all he said.  
  
"Uh ya sure hold on, DAD! DAD! HURRY UP ITS GOTEN!" "WHAT~ MY BABYS ON THE PHONE!" Chi-chi picked up the other line and started talking a million miles a second, Anwan/Goten hung up the phone, angry and scared at the same time. The rest of that month passed in relative quietness. Anwan/Goten threw himself into his training. He soon achieved SSJ3. He took the exams that the school had sent through the mail and passed with flying colors. Then the tournament started.  
  
When he arrived he had to hit some stupid punching machine. He downed his power way down and got a 138 which was good for a human. He felt his families Ki's here, so he headed for the guy's locker room, changing into his White Gi in the bathroom. He made sure his tail was wrapped around his waist like a belt before leaving. He was soon entered into the elimination rounds. He had to down his power way down, but it was still too easy. He noticed that his family, the ones who were fighting, was watching him. But after every match, he managed to evade them, using his watch like device to disappear from their sights. After the elimination rounds, he had to draw a number. He made sure everyone was gone before he walked up and drew a number. He got number 8. He soon found out that number seven, his opponent, was none other then Krillen. He stayed to the shadows, making sure no one noticed him. His father, he noticed, looked just like him except for the Orange Gi.  
  
He'd been meditating in a corner, covered in all shadows so his face and cloths couldn't really been seen. What there could be seen was bathed in harsh orange lights, making his white Gi look orange. Krillen made the mistake of taking him for his father while his father was off eating something or another. The announcer had decided to do things a bit differently, taking the higher numbers before the lower numbers, making eight and seven first instead of one and two.  
  
"Hey Goku, you seen my opponent Anwan?" Krillen had asked. "I want to see how much of a chance I have against your son." He said with a grin.  
  
The announcer at the moment decided to start the match. "Ya I know where he is, you're looking at him." Anwan/Goten said. His tail flicked out from behind him and wrapped around his waist as he walked out onto the arena. There was a gasp and his name was called, but he ignored it. Piccolo, who'd been watching Anwan/Goten for some time now, noticed the differences in the father and son.  
  
"Would Krillen please enter the ring or forfeit the match!" The announcer called. Krillen quickly went into the ring to see Goten removing his earrings and watch like device.  
  
"I don't want to brake them in the match." He explained to the announcer, as he handed them over to him. The announcer just nodded and took the items. Anwan/Goten got into a fighting position and so did Krillen. "Goten is it really you?" he asked, but it was drowned out by the announcers call to fight.  
  
And Anwan fought, all though he didn't use much of anything strength or Ki wise, he drew out the match, making it look like he was fighting his best. Krillen was soon knocked out of the ring, and out cold. Before the medics could get to Krillen, Anwan/Goten bent and picked up the little man. When he reached the waiting area, he set Krillen on the cold floor, then left without a word while everyone else checked over the little man. Anwan/Goten went back to get his two earrings and his watch, which he put on where he was. With his hat, he didn't need the earrings, though he would with a fight against Vegeta, Goku or Gohan.  
  
He disappeared again, ignoring the calls to his name, once he turned the corner, he turned on the watch like device he had yet to name. When they turned the corner, they saw nor felt no one, they could only smell his scent as he flew in the air. He went back to the waiting area. The second match, Gohan against some new person called Star Fox. Gohan won. The next match was Vegeta V. Goku, Goku won, much to Vegeta's spite. The other matches were boring and Anwan/Goten didn't bother to listen to them. Then it was his turn again. He was fighting his brother.  
  
Anwan/Goten stepped out of the shadows and into the fighting ring, walking side by side next to Gohan, who was strangely quiet. The match was difficult. Anwan removed his hat and both his earrings, knowing that they would not be able to stand his high power levels should he have to go SSJ3, so he suppressed his power way down, not giving anyone any clue as to how strong, or weak, he was. Gohan didn't bother with it, he just powered up until he was right at SSJ but not quite.  
  
The match started and Gohan threw punch after punch that Anwan/Goten dodged with ease, he didn't even bother powering up because his Grandpa had taught him that the easiest way to win a match was to use less force and more brains. So he dodged and with one quick, easy move, he had Gohan on his knees gasping for air. Anwan/Goten was knocked back with a Ki blast and he had to power up to SSJ to block it.  
  
The then match continued, with Gohan watching out for any and all attacks he might throw. Gohan threw punches and kicks, some hit some didn't. It didn't really hurt him, it actually kinda tickled. Anwan/Goten decided that this was probably the best match he would get, seeing as he couldn't fight Vegeta, knowing that Vegeta would fight his all and not purposely lose like he did against Goku. He decided to draw out the match. Gohan noticing that Anwan/Goten wasn't playing his fullest, went SSJ1, then two, and threw a large Kamehameha wave at him, which he deflected with a flick of his wrist. The fight went on and on, but in the end Anwan/Goten won. He had to go to SSJ2, but he won. He stayed in the form, knowing that there was only one more match, the one against his father. So when Goku entered the ring, he turned SSJ2 quicker then he could blink and they started fighting as soon as the announcer said "Fight..." No one on the ground could follow the quick fast movements of the two fighters. Everyone could tell that Goku had the upper hand with fighting because he had more experience, so he was pounding Anwan/Goten into the ground. As a last ditch effort to win, Anwan/Goten used several after images to keep Goku busy while he landed on the ground and powered up to SSJ3. Not only was Vegeta shocked to a pale white face but so was every other known Saiya-jin in that galaxy. The earth was shaking at his power and it made Goku's mouth drop open in surprise. Anwan/Goten quickly knocked his father to the ground outside the ring as soon as the match started up again. Goten flew to the ground, powered down, and walked over to his father.  
  
He frowned, peering at the man who could barely move a muscle. He knelt down next to him and said to him so Goku could here him. "Where were you when I need you most? Where were you when I was being ignored by everyone?" Then and there he knew that he was Goten, he was Anwan too, but he was more saiya-jin then he was human, or acted that way anyway, so he would go by his given name, Goten.  
  
Goten took off, leaving everyone in a state of utter shock. He put on his two earrings and hat, which he had taken from the Announcer before leaving. He shouted that the prize money be given to a charity and he took off into the air, leaving before anyone could stop him. So now his family knew him, knew he was alive, where would he go from here? A small purple man grinned ear to ear, watching at Son Goten/Tenchino Anwan, fly off from his family. Oh no, Goten could not go home yet, he wasn't finished with the invention he was building, millions were counting on it. He would just have to keep Goten away from them for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiya all, whats up. I hope you like this story, I decided that there aren't enough stories that are about Goten, and Goten alone, so I made this one up. Isn't cool! Goten goes SSJ3 before anyone found out that there was an SSJ3! Well, I think its cool! Please R&R the next chapter is gonna be a bit shorter then this one I know.  
  
So where is Goten going from here? Where can he run to now? Will his conscience let him go home or will his Saiya-jin pride stop him? Who is the small purple man who's watching Goten? What can he do to keep Goten from his family? How will I get any sleep with a plot like this? Whats this about flying screwdrivers? Guess you'll just have to read and find out. See ya next time!  
  
Tabi-Chan 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n-I know I'm evil I just couldn't resist! ::insert evil laugh of choice:: Watch out peoples, umbrellas will not help you anymore Ohh ya, I forgot to mention that I don't own DBZ in any of my stories. I do however, Co-own the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom 1&2 So don't even think about it!. Ohh ya, I forgot to mention another thing, I have another story coming out. I'm having SOOOO much fun writing it that my teachers are looking at me funny in class when I grin like an idiot instead of laughing. ::Evil grin:: Goten here, Trunks later. Just you wait Vegetable Head, your next! ::Evil laugh of choice:: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 Shin? Death? Flying screwdrivers??  
  
Goten flew as quickly as he could. He didn't know what he would do with the prize money so he had just yelled out the first thing that came to his mind and that was to give it to a charity.  
  
Goten didn't notice he was being followed until much later when he bothered to throw back his Ki. Felling the small Ki that kept pace with him he knew something was up. He turned sharply left, noticing the faint purple Ki trail out behind him. It was not his Ki trail. It must be someone else. He flew all around the world several times before finally loosing the purple Ki trail somewhere around South America. It was really late in the day but still he didn't go home, he went stright to his hidden work place and started once again on the odd machine.  
  
'Micro Chip X to outlet I, Mini-con chip C to Micro chip B to outlet Z.' Goten trailed off in his mind. He was too angry to think about working on a stupid machine that he didn't know what was for! He growled and decided to do a blue print for everything he had done. He seamed to be able to remember all of what he had done when he was working on the freaking machine, but never when he moved on to something different. What in the world was this thing? Goten quickly drew the boarders and schematics for the outlines of the blue prints. He drew the odd shape, kinda like an eight- pointed star. By the time dawn broke over the sky in the morning, he was finished with what he had done so far. He looked over the blue prints and thought to himself. 'What in the world is this thing?' Deciding to test out the unfinished project, (A/N: a very stupid thing I might add. Would you start a chain saw if the saw weren't screwed in all the way? You could lose a limp.or two!) he fed the small inductor on the side a small seed of Ki. What happened next shocked the hell outta Goten.  
  
Flying backward into the wall he was pinned. A sharp jagged rock pierced his back and hit head slammed against another jagged rocked. All went black for Goten.  
  
  
  
Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goku, whom was grim faced, landed outside of the cave. After following the Ki trail of Goten for the last several hours, they had finally found him here. He'd gone so fast around the world they were afraid they'd lost him some where around North America. The boy's Ki trail had caught up to him at least a dozen times before it ended here. No one was that fast with out help, No one! They had been waiting outside of the large rock where the Ki trail abruptly ended in the rock.  
  
Trunks moved the rock aside enough to where he could see inside and was shocked to find the cave well lit up. An air passage above the cave let air come down in it, allowing the lit candles to stay lit until blown out or dowsed with something. The thing that caught his eyes was the little purple man standing over Goten's body. The man faded from view with Goten's body. "GOTEN!" Trunks yelled, forcing the rock aside. "BRING HIM BACK!" Trunks yelled again,  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU YELLING FOR TRUNKS!" Vegeta shouted,  
  
"That man took Goten, and Goten looked real hurt!" Trunks said, moving to where two bloodstains on the wall were. "He must have fought him." Trunks surmised.  
  
"What did he look like." Goku asked slowly. He was sad that he son thought he wasn't there for him, but he was still a father who cared his son very much.  
  
"Uh.Small.Purple, bleach blond hair. Kinda like the color I died dads hair for last April fools day."  
  
"SO THAT WAS YOU! YOU SAID GOTEN CAME BACK TO GET REVENGE ON ME FOR NOT TRAINING WITH HIM!" Vegeta was red in the face with his anger.  
  
"Vegeta calm down we have to find out who took Goten."  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about Goten right now." Goku said slowly. Everyone shut up and looked at Goku.  
  
"Hes your own brat and your not worried about him!?" Vegeta asked incredulous. 'A Son not worrying about one thing or another? There has to be something extremely wrong here' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Ohh, its not that I'm not worried about him, its just that I know who hes with and that he'll be okay for now." Goku said slowly. After a short pause Vegeta said,  
  
"Well who's he with?"  
  
"The Supreme Ki Shin." Goku said, grinning a bit and scratching his head.  
  
"Ohh, the purple twerp who was scared of the minions of that Wizard who brought back Buu?" Vegeta asked with a shrug, Goku nodded.  
  
"Ohh, I remember him" Gohan said.  
  
"WOULD SOMEONE MIND TELLING ME WHERE MY BEST FRIEND IS SO WE CAN GO AND GET HIM BACK!?" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Calm down Brat, Kakkarott's is fine. I'm sure he'll." Vegeta was suddenly caught off guard by a flying screwdriver. Vegeta dodged it easily but soon a barrage of screwdrivers went flying all over the place. Everyone was dancing one was or another trying to get out of the way of the screw drivers that were flying.  
  
  
  
Goten growled something an opened his eyes. He was dead, he was as sure of that as the golden halo he was staring at. "What the hell happened?" Goten growled, sitting up.  
  
"You accidentally killed yourself. To tell the truth I never thought that you would attempt to test the shield in a fit of rage." Shin said from the corner of the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Goten asked.  
  
"The one that has asked you to build the machine. I told you before I wiped your memory that you wouldn't really remember building it and now it is true. Anyway you must finish the shield soon." Shin said, waving toward the workbench that looked exactly like his own. "I must warn you, time here moves a bit faster then on earth, so you might want to hurry. I'll leave you alone, I fear for my head when the screwdrivers start flying." Shin said, then left.  
  
With a muttered oath that would have shocked Vegeta, Goten got up from the pallet and walked over to the worktable and sat down on the bench. "Flying screwdrivers? What in the world?" Goten muttered before picking up a screwdriver. After a few minutes he got angry because he was getting no where and he threw the screwdriver at the wall, impaling it so deeply that the handle could barley be seen. "Ohh, I get it, flying screwdrivers." Goten said with an evil grin.  
  
  
  
Back in the cave everyone was dodging flying screwdrivers that seemed to have sped up. No one could get to the cave opening and Goku was a whimpering fool, mutter something about long needles and sharp objects. Gohan had to fend off the screwdrivers that Ki seems to have no effect on, only flesh and bone.  
  
Four hundred and twenty screwdrivers later.  
  
Vegeta was even out of breath and sitting on the floor. It was funny really. He could dodge flying Ki balls, work in over 550 times Earth's gravity, fight evil space aliens, BUT HE COULDN'T DODGE FLYING SCREWDRIVERS!?!?!?!?! Weird, hun? Vegeta growled and oath and stood up, dragging Trunks with him. Gohan, after reassuring Goku that everything had stopped, stood up too. Then the worse possible thing happened, the screwdrivers that impaled the cave wall, slowly, one by one gathered themselves up and set themselves down at the bench, then all hell broke lose again.  
  
  
  
Goten growled again, this time it wasn't his voice that was doing it, it was his stomach. He was so hungry he could barely keep his eyes open. He would have to repair Shin's wall when all was said and done. He had almost hit Shin in the head with a screwdriver, but Shin had wisely dodged it. It didn't seem that Shin minded that he wall was being impaled several times in the last day or so. His response was, "You could have seen the Dilithatron I had over for dinner a week ago, I didn't a thing that wasn't impaled with a spike. Don't worry about it, I expected as much from you." So Goten and continued his screwdriver spree. He was glad that he had most of his screwdrivers in that cave. Shin had explained that sense Goten was dead, most of his tools' sprits were here, it was a way for the machine to get built in both the spirit world and the real world. Sense you can't remove inanimate objects from the spirit world inless you bring them in with you, then you can't remove them. It took too much energy to bring both Goten and the machine to the spirit world, so he did it this way. "I sure as hell hope no body enters that cave looking for me." Goten had said to Shin once, his evil grin turning into an evil smirk.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that if anyone entered that cave, they would see the possessed screwdrivers and run for the hills." Shin joked.  
  
On the third day being in the spirit world, Goten had finally finished the shield. "I'm done Shin." Goten called out. Shin looked up from the book he was reading, (Can't you just see the Supreme Ki sitting down reading a book? Doesn't he look like that kinda guy?) "Hey why am I building this anyway?" Goten asked again, he'd forgotten why again. Shin just smiled and said,  
  
"Because I don't trust many people to do something as extreme as this. Briefs Bulma couldn't do it because of Vegeta. You have no one to bother you much should they need something. You can return home in a few days. You see, on Earth, one hour there is one day here. And you must be dead a full day before you can be brought back from the dead. So feel free to practice your throwing on the wall." Shin motioned to the wall, the screwdrivers that were there flew back to their original places on his bench and Goten nodded, grinning,  
  
"Okay, thanks, but can I have something to eat when I'm done please?"  
  
"Sure, help yourself." Shin faded from view. Goten grinned evilly, picking up the largest screwdriver he had and threw it at the wall saying, "That's for mom, always yelling at me." Another screwdriver, a bit smaller, "For all ways ignoring me when I needed help!".  
  
  
  
Vegeta had finally had enough. After almost twenty-four hours of this crap he got tired of it really quick! He grabbed Gohan and threw him out the cave, Gohan yelping as several screwdrivers tried to impale his head. Vegeta grabbed Goku by the front of his Gi and said. "Instant Transmission, to Gohan, NOW!" Vegeta dodged yet another screwdriver as Trunks latched onto Goku's arm as Goku fazed out and fazed next to Gohan. All of a sudden Goten appeared in the middle of the room. He dodged left, then right, then left again. He stanched a screwdriver out of the air before it hit him in the face, the others dropped dead in mid-air and flew to his worktable. 'Shin's work no doubt.' Goten thought to himself. He glared at the four figures standing outside. Before they could move an inch toward the cave entrench, Goten held up his hand to stop them, pursing his lips, (much like Chi-chi does when she really pissed off.) He jumped over to the left wall then backward, keeping along the wall, making sure not to touch any of the mines he had set while he worked. Usually while he worked, he absorbed himself and wouldn't be able to block any attacks coming at him, so he set up the mines that only he could disarm. With out a word, near the end of the cave, where his worktable was, he picked up a few things, shoving them in a carry bag he never took off inless he had too, a fight or training etc. One of the things he put in the Shield in the bag, then the rest of his smaller inventions. Vegeta snorted and took a step forward into the cave and got blasted back by a Ki gun. Goten shrugged his shoulders in a 'I told you so' way. The Ki gun was powerful, almost like a full on attack of a Kamahamaha wave. It'd taken him almost a full year to figure out what kinds of metals could withstand that kind of power. Titanium worked pretty well. Then he had to make the gun its self, fed off of his Ki. It's a handy thing when you're up against several attacks at once. Goten formed a few small Ki balls in his hand. He fed them his anger and his hate and they grew a few more inches bigger. He didn't want to make it too big otherwise the cave would cave in. He threw them at the two Ki guns he had mounted on the wall covering the entrance. They blew up quickly, causing a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Goten had already several more Ki Bombs ready. He threw them at certain points where he had traps laid. The traps were laid at weak spots along the cave; A quick escape through the hole in the roof of the cave. None of the cave wall crumbled yet, it cracked, but it hadn't crumbled. A few mines on the floor exploded, then Vegeta yelled, spoiling the effect.  
  
"What are you doing brat?"  
  
The walls began to crumble with the vibration of his voice. Goten scrowled then quickly blew up the rest of the traps, effectively making the mountain shudder without the support of the cave walls. As the front of the cave fell in, Trunks, Gohan, and Goku's widened, Vegeta was a bit slack jawed, and then it went black except for the air hole. With a Kamahamaha wave he disintegrated the rest of whatever was in the cave as he flew out of it. Then the chase was on. But there was a small thing Goten hadn't planned on. He was still injured from the day before, not as bad as it was, but it was still bloody. He was a bit slower then normally...Okay so he was a lot slower then he normally was. But he knew that Shin wanted the machine so he started calling out in his mind, knowing that Shin was listening in.  
  
'Come on if you want this Shield then come and get it already. Its heavy and weighing me down a lot' Goten called out. He heard Shin's laugh and then Shin appeared a few hundred feet in front of Goten. Goten soon reached him, the others not far behind.  
  
Goten reached inside of his carry bag that was slung over his shoulder and pulled out the Shield. "Here ya go, hope the people who use this thing use it for good, and uh, not make the mistake I made." Goten grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, but winched when he ran his hand across the small bloody area where the skin was split. "I don't suppose you might have a sensu on ya do ya?" Goten asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course," Shin said. Reaching in a pouch he produced a brown sensu bean. He handed it to Goten, who ate it immeditly. "Thanks, need anything else ya know where to find me." With a wave, Goten flew off, leaving the four saiya- jins in a state of silent shock until Trunks and Gohan flew after Goten. Vegeta and Goku questioned Shin.  
  
"What was that about Supreme Ki?" Asked Goku.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about, I'm sure Goten will come around sooner or later. Give him time. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said at the tournament Goku."  
  
Vegeta snorted and spoke up. "When will that brat come around. I haven't had a decent spar with my brat ever sense he found out that Anwan was Kakkarotts' brat."  
  
"Vegeta, be careful what you ask for, you just might get it," with a small smile, Shin disappeared from sight.  
  
Trunks was getting angry. No wait, angry is the understatement of the year. Trunks was not going to lose his best friend again, although he seriously doubted the best friend part at the moment. Already he was SSJ2 and his power level was rising. Gohan was SSJ2 too, but with Trunks' power level rising, he was quickly being left behind. "GOTEN YOU'D BETTER STOP OR YOU'LL REGRET IT LATER WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Trunks bellowed,  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME AROUND VEGETA!" Goten screamed mentally, but he knew what Trunks was trying to do. Trunks was trying to get him to talk, to slow down some, to let him gain on him, but that wasn't going to happen. Just what was he going to do now, if Trunks gets any angrier, he was sure to go SSJ3 and quick too. Goten powered up to SSJ3 and put on a burst of speed. What was he going to do now? He was more angry at Trunks then anyone else! Trunks was his best friend and he ignored him. What'd he ever do to Trunks?  
  
Suddenly with a burst of energy, Trunks went SSJ3. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And the plot thickens. Will Trunks catch Goten? Will this be the finally confrontation? Who is that shield for anyway? Why is Vegeta wearing Bulma's underwear? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Goten Runs Away.(Why in the world is Vegeta wearing Bulma's underwear? I gotta figure that out?) 


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya this is the next chapter. I've had this idea for a long time and now I get to finally use it YAHOOO ::cough, cough.:: Okay, you don't have to get the white coats I'm better now. ::grins evilly and gets ready to spring into a run:: Here it is ENJOY! ::Runs from the white coats chasing her. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE AHAHAHAHAHAHAH" ::White coats take out tranquilizer and knocks out Tabi Chan. Tabi chan- ZZZZZzzzzzzzzz::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4 Goten's confrontation with Trunks!  
  
Goten flew through the air as fast as he could, Trunks on his tail. Gohan had long ago been left in a cloud of dust when Trunks turned SSJ3. They were now getting ready to enter a Jungle in Asia that Goten had frequently gone to, too be alone. Goten knew it like the back of his hand, but he couldn't say the same for Trunks. Goten suddenly grinned, this was like old times before he had been. . . Goten cut the thought off before he could finish it. No, this was not like old times. This was his turn to ignore them for ignoring him. He growled under his breath, but Trunks still heard it.  
  
Trunks notice the splay of emotions on Goten's face, hate, anger, joy, sorrow, pain, and most of all loneliness. Goten was sad and angry about something and he was running from it, but what Trunks had yet to find out. Goten, with a burst of speed, ducked down under a large over handing rock on a mountain that was in the middle of the jungle. Trunks followed, a little less gracefully. His back scraped against the rock, which was a thick as the mountain and just as hard. It refused to break as he went under the arch. He now knew that Goten knew where he was going and that meant that Trunks had to catch him all the sooner.  
  
Trunks put all he had into catching up with Goten and soon was able to fly just behind his feet. He was slowly gaining on him, but Goten was going forward. Trunks put one last spurt of speed and tackled Goten, who was surprised with the extra weight, and fell to the ground. Goten made sure to land on his left side because his bag was hanging from his right and he didn't want to crush everything inside it. Goten didn't have time to gather his senses before Trunks gathered together a Kai ball and held it in Goten's face. If he moved, Trunks would make sure he wouldn't move for a very long time, physically that is. Goten didn't move, like the smart, okay sometimes smart, boy that he is.  
  
"Okay, were going to do this the easy way, or the hard way." Trunks said slowly, slightly panting from the exertion of flying so fast. "Question one of twenty or so. Where the hell did you learn how to fly that fast?"  
  
Goten stubbornly remained silent as he powered down from SSJ3. It was a waist of energy if he wasn't fighting or fleeing for his life. Trunks however was not going to have this. He'd been waiting too long to get this information out of him. Trunks's Kai found its mark on Goten's arms, which were pinned under the heavy saiya-jin sitting on him. It wasn't that Goten wasn't strong enough to pick Trunks up and throw him off him, but Goten was a bit tired from going SSJ3 so quickly and flying around the world. Being healed quickly at the same time helped a bit, but this was something Goten was far used to, he shouldn't be this weak, but being blasted to bits with Trunks Kai blasts didn't help much either. Trunks got another Kai ball and blasted Goten in the chest. Goten didn't even flinch at the strong attack from the still SSJ3 Trunks, even though it hurt like hell and he could barely breath.  
  
Trunks was ready to blast him again in the chest but Goten seeing this mumbled, "I train a lot, a lot more then anyone else cause I have absolutely nothing and no one to bother me." He glared at Trunks shocked face.  
  
"Question two; why the hell is the Supreme Kai asking you to build stuff?"  
  
"That is none of your business." Goten said, ignoring the pain in his chest when Trunks blasted him again. After the next blast Goten's shirt was gone and nothing but a bloody mess of skin was left. This wasn't getting them anywhere and he couldn't move with Trunks on him. With his lungs being Trunks' target, it was already hard to breathe.  
  
Trunks tried again but decided that this time he wasn't going to get anywhere with that question and he noticed that Goten was having a bit of trouble breathing, so he aimed a little to the left of his lungs, not his heart but close to it. "Fine, Question three; why the hell were you running away from me and Gohan, along with everyone else?"  
  
Goten was getting angry at Trunks, really, really angry. He didn't have to tell this brat why he did what he did, if he couldn't remember that, then he didn't deserve to know. Goten's face portrayed his anger and Trunks felt Goten power up so fast that he didn't have time to block the attack that came. Goten hit Trunks on the neck and Trunks fell to the side, out cold. Goten rolled Trunks off of him and picked him up. He wouldn't leave him to the jungle to finish off. He knew well enough that Vegeta would do that when he got home. Trunks was no longer SSJ3, he had turned back to normal when he got knocked out. Goten tossed Trunks over his shoulder and took off stright in the air. "FLYING NIMBUS!" Goten screamed to the air. A golden cloud appeared, Goten's only real friend Goten knew.  
  
"Hiya Nimbus, Could you do me a favor and drop Trunks off at his house please?" The cloud seemed to nod by going up and down. Goten set Trunks on the cloud, making sure that he lay on his stomach. The Nimbus seemed to stretch in form to accommodate the sleeping teenager on the cloud. "Go as quick as you can Nimbus, make sure that you drop him off with Vegeta at his home. Vegeta will know what to do." The cloud seemed to nod again and took off as a small golden streak in the sky. Goten powered down, looking down at his ring he noticed that it was fried. He must have gotten a bit stronger. He felt his ear and noticed that his earrings were long gone. He fished out a fresh earring. Next time he used that form he would have to remove his earrings, or make a stronger Kai damper.  
  
Trunks would try again to talk to him, and he would ignore it like he just did, rubbing his chest he winched. It burned like fire. It was hard to breathe and he would have to somehow heal it quickly. He floated into the air, feeling Trunks float farther and farther away. He headed home to his Grandpa and his mother. Once he reached there, he collapsed on the front door stoop. His mother opened the door. Once she saw him she nearly screamed. She called to my Grandpa who quickly went to fetch the med kit while Goten somehow managed to get up and get into the living room where he lay on the couch. His mother helped him remove his Gi shirt, what was left of it, and his Grandpa came rolling in with the large med kit in his lap. "What happened?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"My so called 'past'." Goten gasped. "I think I need to get to a hospital. I can hardly breathe, I think that, that ohh that jerk hit my lung with a Kai blast, a strong one. He was SSJ3."  
  
"But I thought you were the only one?" His mother questioned.  
  
"Like me they can get powerful too. I almost went SSJ4, but it destroyed my dampers, so I can't go that high in less they know I am in a sparring match. Ahh." Goten gasped again, as his Grandpa rubbed an ointment on his burns and suddenly Goten could breathe again. Actually, he was getting tired, really, really tired. . . .  
  
"What is in that stuff?" Goten mumbled, his eyes going in and out of focus.  
  
"Rose sage and a very, very powerful sleeping drug. I'll put you out until we get you home." Vegeta suddenly said, stepping out from the shadows. Goten sat up so quickly that it shocked his mother and father. Vegeta just smirked and took a step forward. Goten was angry all over again, but he was too drowsy to do anything about it.  
  
"I just can't trust anyone anymore can I!" Goten screamed, jumping into the air he broke through the window above the window seat and flew as fast as he could away from the house, he didn't get far when the drug in the ointment started working again. He slowed down so much that he was almost still in the air. His arms and legs dragged down like they were a million pounds. Goten still rose however. 100 feet from the ground, 200, he kept going 500, he got to 900 before Vegeta finally caught up to him. Vegeta wasn't smirking this time. He saw the boy's face. Defeated, lonely, pissed, and sad. Much like Vegeta felt when he was around Freiza, when he had first died. Vegeta had never wished this on the boy, he just wanted to take him back to his brat so he would be able to stop seeing the defeated look on his face. Vegeta growled and caught the boy as he fell from the sky. He tossed the boy over his shoulder and turned to fly off. He had finally stopped rising, maybe he was hoping to end his life by falling? He didn't know but he would have to get him back home and quick. Trunks was already awake and pissed off from hell. Vegeta had told him he would bring back the boy, on his honor he would. And Vegeta didn't break his promises lightly. He headed back home, his thoughts taking him all over the place. Vegeta took off, powering up to SSJ2 faster then he had ever done before to get home quicker. What would happen when he woke up? Vegeta didn't know but he knew he wouldn't like it one bit, though he might enjoy beating around Kakkarotts brat for a while. . . .  
  
Goten slowly, ever so slowly opened his eyes to stare into the faces of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohh another cliff hanger, sorry but I hate them too, but its just so fun to write! It keeps the reader wanting to know what happens next! But don't worry, I'm gonna get the next chapter up in a day or so, I love doing this! Tabi Chan P.S. R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya this is the next chapter Chapter 5 Goten's Fevered Sad Story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His chest burned worse then ever, and he couldn't move much. He growled in frustration and peered around the room. Trunks, Gohan, Goku, Pan, Bra, and Vegeta were standing around the room, Kai balls at the ready.  
  
'As if I could do anything in my condition?' Goten thought to himself. Immediately he had trouble breathing and was soon too busy taking in air to pay attention to the people around him. Wouldn't it just be better if he stopped breathing all together?  
  
His breathing slowed and somewhere in the back of his mind he heard someone say, "I think something is wrong with him, his breathing slowed down a lot, and its slowing down more!"  
  
It would be easier, yes, but it's also the cowards way out. But it was so hard to breathe! Taking in air hurt like hell, why was he still doing it?  
  
"GET A SENSU BEAN NOW!" someone roared, he felt something on his forehead, something cold.  
  
Goten suddenly saw himself as a young boy, begging Gohan to train, but Gohan was to busy with his collage classes and Videl. Videl was too busy with her own classes Pan and Gohan. "Gohan why won't you train anymore? Dads not here to train anymore so now I only have you. Trunks is to busy to play and even Vegeta won't train with me, hes afraid he might hurt me or something. I want to fight! You once told me that Saiya-jins were meant to fight and get stronger! How can I get stronger if not one will spar with me! I don't know how to train by myself. Even mom won't train!"  
  
"Goten I'm just too busy right now, maybe tomorrow." Gohan had said.  
  
"Its always tomorrow and never today, well today is tomorrow and you won't train with me! I'm being ignored!"  
  
"Goten, your not being ignored its just that there really is not reason to train right now, why don't you go and study?"  
  
"Study? Why would I want to do something like that? I've done learned every book in this house a dozen times over and the school mom sends me too is too dumb for me to learn anything there. The kids are too weak to spar with and Trunks doesn't even go there! I am being ignored weather you say so or not. You know, one day I might not be here and then who's gonna miss me? NOONE NO ONE CARES ANYMORE!" Goten and run from the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Goten then saw the night he day away.  
  
"I know, I'll go ask the others if they want to train! I know they'll do it. I've got nothing better to do and its been a good year or so sense I've had a spar with anyone period. I've been good and did everything I was told to do, even though they've ignored me for so long now they don't even notice when I'm in the room with them." Goten had said to himself.  
  
"What was that Goten?" His mother had yelled at him, he was supposed to be sleeping.  
  
"Nothing mother, I'm talking in my sleep!" Goten had yelled, or was that his dream he had that night? He couldn't remember much. Goten's dream fast- forwarded to where he arrived on Kama Island.  
  
"Hey Krillen! I came to see if you or 18 wanted to spar?"  
  
"Sorry Goten, but were going to help Tien and the others move Launch into his place, you know they got married right?"  
  
"Ya, okay, see ya." He'd said, then flew off thinking, 'ARUG No one wants anything to do with me anymore!'  
  
"Fine then, maybe I'll just go and bang my head a few thousand times on a mountain, maybe then I'll be noticed. But then again that would just give me a headache and the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom © so I should just give that idea up right away."  
  
Goten had flown home.  
  
"GOTEN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING PAN TODAY FOR GOHAN AND I SO WE COULD GO TO BULMA'S DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?"  
  
"Gee ma, I'm sorry, I just kinda forgot, I had something else on my mind, I left a note."  
  
"YOU'D BETTER BE SORRY! NOW GO TO BED THIS ISN'T OR ELSE!" Chi-chi had yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry mom." And he fled. He stood outside his door listening to his brother talk to Videl on the phone, she was visiting with her dad and was late coming home.  
  
"Sorry Gohan . . .."  
  
"I don't want to hear it Goten, just go to bed." Goten turned the light off and watched Gohan leave the room in a huff. "How can I ever learn to depend on my brother if he acts like this all the time!" Gohan had said before the door closed.  
  
Goten whimpered and cried into his pillow, then he thought to him self mumbling.  
  
"I can't stand this anymore, I just have to leave, I'd be better off alone, where no one will be bothered with me. They didn't have to ignore me so much though." Goten had said. His anger rising quickly.  
  
"ARUG This isn't my fault! I'm just a kid who can't remember every little thing! I wish mom had reminded me yesterday night before bed! I just can't stand it anymore!" Goten jumped out of bed, grabbing his earring and bag he had back that day for training and left through the window in the living room. He ran like he'd never run before and then took off into the sky. Lighting had clouded the air and Goten, clouded by his anger powered up to SSJ1 and flew as fast as he could. He got so angry he blew up a mountain and turned SSJ2.  
  
"What am I doing? If I raise my Kai, then maybe they might come after me, though I doubt it." He shoved he earring on and it pierced his ear, he barely felt it as the rain pored down on him . . ..  
  
Everyone stood stock still in silence. They had never known Goten felt this way, never. Had they known about it they would have done something about it quicker. But in his fevered dreams his had come out with his story, and even a few small words from the other party. Everyone, including Vegeta felt guilt for what the boy had been through. But Vegeta had known what it felt like to be ignored, he had been so most of his life. It wasn't a good feeling.  
  
"Grind the bean up, hes barely breathing, mix water into and pore it in his mouth." Pan suggested, Gohan did so, grinding the bean up in his hand and dropped it into Goten's open mouth. He picked up some water and pored it into and Goten gulped and gasped, swallowing what was in his mouth. The bean worked, like it always did. Goten was soon breathing right and he was healed. He opened his eyes and several emotions were on his face before he blanked it out and sat up, shock, surprise, anger, guilt, loneliness, and mental pain.  
  
Goten didn't look anyone in the eye, but he saw there expressions of understanding and knew somehow that they knew why he had run away. It just wasn't fare anymore. Goten's life was hell. He could trust no one anymore. He ran his hands over his face, still a bit confused at how he had ended up at Capsule Corp. in Trunks' Room. Goten rubbed his eyes, a headache forming behind them as he tried to think. Then suddenly, Shin appeared in the room. "Goten, I require your assistance again." he said. Goten was looking for a way out and was glad that at least Shin seemed to be his one and only way out, so he nodded and pulled the blankets away, ignoring everyone like they had ignored him, and set a hand on Shin's shoulder. Shine mentally gave Goten directions on how to build a quantom flux machine, very small but strong in a shield. "Okay, your place or mine? I can't seem to find a place to stay right now so it just might have to be yours. And I think you know what happened to my workshop." Shin nodded and waved to the others in the room, then disappeared as Trunks tried to stop them "GOTEN COME BACK WE HAVE TO TALK N . . .." But he was cut off as Goten faded from view . . ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Did something happen to the shield that Goten had built? Why was Shin asking him to build them instead of someone else? What will the Z-gang do now that they know about Goten's secret? What will Chi-chi do when she finds out? Will the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom © be used soon in this story . . .. (Of course it will but right now mom says its bed time and I have like a test tomorrow and a quiz its almost 10:00 at night and I need sleep! And I have to get these two chapters, the last one and this one up in five minuets, (As if) By the way Neko-neko if you are reading this then call me asap about Vegeta's chapter in Trunks and a whole lot of Trouble story cause that's the next chapter! In case you have forgotten heres the password for that one just to jog your memory CLOWNS! LOTS AND LOTS OF CLOWNS) ::Evil laugh and fads from view:: Until next time ::A bodiless voice calls out.:: Tabi Chan P.S. I've decided to give you a short preview of the next chapter sense this one is kinda bad.  
  
::Singing:: "The left chip is connected to the right RW4 chip, the red wire is connected to the GWT789 chip. The mother board is connected to the base board and that's how a quantom flux is half way built!" Goten was singing under his breath, trying to remember everything Shin had told him and doing a blue print at the same time . . .. 


	6. Chapter 6

YAH the next chapter! CHAPTER 6 Enjoy!  
  
Trunks: ::Evil laugh:: This is payback for sticking me in a freaking Kiddy school in Trunks and a whole lot of trouble!  
  
Goten: ::Groan:: I just knew that this was gonna catch up to me! ::another groan::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ::Singing:: "The left chip is connected to the right RW4 chip, the red wire is connected to the GWT789 chip. The mother board is connected to the base board and that's how a quantom flux is half way built!" Goten was singing under his breath, trying to remember everything Shin had told him and doing a blue print at the same time. He mumbled the rest of the song under his breath. He wasn't in the underworld but the house was pretty much the same, minus the holes in the wall.  
  
"When will you have it finished?" Shin asked.  
  
"Ohh, I'm doing a blue print of the information, much like I did with the Shield, but I think that you took those, in case I make a mistake. That way, I won't have to take it all the way apart I can just go right to the problem. I should have it done in a day or so. It doesn't look that hard to build, I might even be done with it today if I work non stop." He mumbled, finishing the last lines on the paper. He grabbed a base motherboard ship and starting hooking wires up here and there. "I can have the skeleton body done is seconds, it's the chips that take so long to program." Goten said, quickly putting the body together and grabbed the ships, with his keen sense of sight, he could see everything on the chip and began to hand program it . . ..  
  
  
  
Trunks walked back and forth. He couldn't sense Goten anywhere. When he'd been here, they had found out that Goten's earrings were somehow Kai dampers and Bulma was working on a way to deflect them incase he builds more. For some reason he felt like he only had a little time left to get Goten back with them. What would they do? He had to think and think fast. Then he felt an extremely strong Kai head his way. Everyone in the house, they were gathered there because Goten had been there, felt the strong Kai, the ones who could sense Kai anyway. They fighters flew off to do what they did best, defend the planet . . ..  
  
  
  
"All right, done!" Goten said. He dragged his hand across his sweaty face. He'd been shaking like a leaf, a moment ago, programming the last chip, which was the most delicate thing he had ever seen if there was such a thing.  
  
"Alright, good, now we can get to Earth and use it . . .." Shin trailed off as he felt the large Kai approach." Were too late, we have to get back to earth now! They've already begun the attack . . .."  
  
But Goten wasn't paying attention. Something had been calling him and he couldn't seem to ignore it. "Wh.Who's there?" he asked hesitantly, not sure of who or what was calling to him. Shin noticed this and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"NO! LEAVE HIM ALO." Shin never finished his sentence as Goten faded from view, the quantom flux exploded in front of his face. Shin quickly appeared on Earth to help in the battle and was dismayed to see that only Vegeta and Trunks were still at it. Vegeta was suddenly knocked down, and Trunks was getting the crap beat out of him like there was no tomorrow. They needed Goten and they needed him now . . ..  
  
  
  
Goten looked around him, he was back on Earth, he realized that had no Kai dampers on and that anyone could sense him. That would be a bad thing if they could find him.  
  
"Yes, It would be a bad thing, dear Goten." A voice said in his ear. Goten spun around so fast that the wind whistled around him. "You are worthy to be with us, fuse with us Goten, we escaped from hell and, there is no hope for you if you do not. You are evil at heart, but you suppress it. Why not join us!?" The monster that looked like Freiza, Cell, Kooler, and several other monsters they had sent to the underworld.  
  
Images floated into his mind as he looked at the battlefield around him. His father was on the ground, along with practically everyone else except Trunks, who was barely hanging on. "You are that powerful?" Goten mumbled, looking at his tired old friend, no not friend, enemy. His mind was split in two ways. "I will not join you." Goten said, and he powered up so quickly to SSJ3 that it knocked the monster back a few feet. He flew at Trunks with and unimaginable force that knocked Trunks and himself into a mountain, what was left of it anyway.  
  
"Are you truly sorry Trunks," Goten said, his power rising a bit to press Trunks down into the rock.  
  
"Yes." Trunks gasped, He knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"Then we fuse." Goten said, releasing Trunks. "Hurry, before the dust settles."  
  
They quickly got up on their tiptoes and did a little dance and shouted, "FUSION!" A blinding white/golden light surrounded the two as they fused. Their thoughts became on and Trunks felt the offal sadness about his childhood friend. "I will not let you die today," Goten said, as they merged together as one, "Even though that is was I want most at the moment."  
  
The two became one and they looked at the monster that they had fought at different times when they were different people. "Lets do this." The two said together.  
  
With the combined powers the two quickly leveled up together to SSJ4. After that, the battle began . . ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Will Goten and Trunks learn to forgive and forget? Will they beat this monster that is a fusion of some of the most powerful monsters they had ever come up against? Who will win? The fused Goten and Trunks or the other . . .. Thing. Will Vegeta ever get it into his head that Bulma cannot cook worth a crap and stop asking for food? R&R Find out the true feelings of the two Demi-saiya-jins in the next chapter called, True feelings revealed, Goten and Trunks' merger. Tabi Chan P.S. Sorry this is so short. I guess if I missed anything I'll let ya know but right now I'm working on the next chapters. (I'm really having a ball with this one, and the others too. ::Evil laugh:: don't forget to read my other stories. Trunks and a whole lot of Trouble and Goten and Trunks get Kidnapped. There are also some others I want to suggest. I had a ball reading them and my best friend and I couldn't stop laughing. The stories are by Frozenflower and its called Take your father to school day, and another one that I forgot the name of. It was really funny too. Its what inspired me to do funny fictions. But I don't know if I'm succeeding or not? ::pokes reader in the tummy:: Are you laughing yet? Okay one more thing Haruka no neko has DBZ April fools day. April fools, The Dende circus, Need I say more? Tabi Chan 


	7. Chapter 7

This is the end of the story! Yes, I'm sorry but my BFF is coming and I want her to read my genius work ::Evil insane laugh:: ::cough:: okay I'm back to normal this chapter is chapter Seven Confessions! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The monster thing attacked fast, but it wasn't fast enough. Block for block, punch for punch they fought, but they did it absently, like they were playing with the monster. Their thoughts ran wild within them.  
  
"Alone. So alone." Goten's thoughts "Pain, lose, GOTEN COME BACK!" Trunks thoughts. Both of their minds had combined. Feelings that had been bottled up for years unleashed in the two as they attacked the monster over and over again.  
  
"Disbelief, pain, sorrow, happiness, joy, anger, hatred." Goten's mind reeled with Trunks' thoughts about everything. He was happy that he was back, but angered that Goten wouldn't stay.  
  
Trunks decided to look into Goten's past to see what he had missed in the years.  
  
Goten growing up with the strange people, happiness, and anger though, at them for ignoring him . . ..  
  
The fight raged, the monster got angry for being played with and threw random punches.  
  
Together, Trunks used an attack he didn't know, the Kamehameha wave. With their combine powers the Kai shot off the records at the monster disintegrated. Absently the two Fused Saiya-jins removed a bag of sensu beans Trunks had been carrying on him and started reviving the fallen warriors. Then they lined up the still sleeping bodies and awaited them to wake up.  
  
The two sat as one and thought threw their thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I understand why you went Goten, you were angry and tired of being pushed around. And I understand why you were so angry. I'm sorry Goten, I really am. I'm sure the others didn't mean it. And I've yet to see Vegeta turn down a fight." Trunks thought to Goten.  
  
Goten immediately Goten brought up the memories of Vegeta. ~~~~~~~~ "Go away brat, I don't have time to train with you now."  
  
"Brat how many times have I told you No. I'm not one to turn down a good spar, but I'm too busy right now with my own training."  
  
"Brat . . .. NO! DON'T ASK AGAIN OR I'LL BLAST YOU INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION." ~~~~~~~~ "Now I've seen just about everything. Look Goten, at what happened when you left." ~~~~~~~~~ Chi-Chi sat crying so hard that she could barely breath. Gohan and Videl try comforting her but to no avail. "My babies gone! I can't take it! First Goku now Goten. Gohan I forbid you to ever fight again!"  
  
Gohan had exchanged looks with Videl. "We'll find him mom don't worry about it. Were all gonna look for him. We don't know what happened. His Kai just disappeared so maybe he died somehow? I don't know but we could use to dragon balls to wish him back." Gohan suggested.  
  
Chi-Chi nodded, and stopped crying for five seconds. "WHO KILLED MY BABY!" She started tears afresh. "Did who go through a lot of pain? Who would do such a thing?"  
  
Trunks sat in a corner, much like Vegeta's but it held more shadows so no one could see him cry for his lost friend, "I'll kill who ever did it." Trunks vowed in a strangely calm voice that scared even Vegeta. No one could see Trunks face, but everyone in the room went silent as they heard him speek from the heart. "I'll kill them and make them pay. They won't live long after I'm done with them. You'll see." With that Trunks jumped out of the window and wasn't seen or heard from in months. When he finally came home, he saw his mother had collected all the dragon balls.  
  
"Were ready, we were waiting for you to come home, we were hoping you may have found something." Trunks shook his head. Bulma sighed and everyone went outside.  
  
"I SUMMON YOU DRAGON BY THE USE OF YOUR NAME SHERLING!" Bulma shouted, the dragon appeared and looked down at the mortals.  
  
"State your two wishes and I will grant them in my power." The dragon boomed.  
  
"We wish to bring Son Goten back from the dead!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"That cannot be, for he is not dead." The dragon boomed. Everyone was shocked.  
  
"We wish to know how we can find Goten!" Trunks shouted the wish before anyone could stop him. The dragon looked at the boy and blinked his eyes.  
  
"Look for him in your hearts, you will find him there. He will return one day. State your second wish."  
  
"We wish that Son Goten be brought here." Bulma said.  
  
"That cannot be done, I cannot bring him against his will." The dragon said. "State your wish."  
  
"Where is Goten on this earth." Bulma rephrased the question. "To the west." Was all the dragon said before disappearing. Trunks, without a backward glance, left before anyone could stop him. For one long year he searched the west and could not find him. Chi-Chi cried and made a second empty grave next to that of her husbands. She didn't speek to anyone for a very long, long time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` "I didn't know they cared about me that much, nor you Trunks." Goten said.  
  
"Hey I didn't care about you as much as Bra did, she had a fit. You know she's had a crush on you forever." Trunks said with a small laugh.  
  
"We must help the others, they are waking up." Goten thought to Trunks.  
  
"Right." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who the hell are you," Was the first thing Vegeta said. The two had powered down and looked very strange.  
  
Their hair was dark gray blue. Their arms were well muscled and they were taller then they had been.  
  
"We are one, one and a whole, we are one of two people." The two decided to pick up with their friendship where they had left off, playing practical and confusing jokes on Vegeta. Their voice was a mixture of each other and made Vegeta look twice before confirming that he looked kinda like Trunks, and sounded kinda like him.  
  
"Trunks?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"NO. Were you even listening. WERE TWO PEOPLE IN ONE BAKA!" they shouted at him, making everyone else who was asleep wake up.  
  
"Dad, I permanently fused with Goten, you are now and forever more related to Goku and he is related to you." Vegeta's worse nightmare came true and he fainted dead away.  
  
They laughed so hard that they powered up slightly before falling to their knees. "Ohh boy, that was fun, I missed doing that."  
  
"You two fused again?" Asked Goku. They nodded, then burst out laughing again as Vegeta woke up, then promptly passed out again. "And it's permanent?" Goku asked.  
  
"No," their strange mixed voices said at the same time. "We just missed doing that to Vegeta. His worse nightmare was being a third class Baka, much like you dad. Not that you're a baka." They said.  
  
Goku just laughed and picked up the fainted Vegeta and they carried those who were awake, but too dazed to fly. When they reached capsule corp. Goten/Trunks decided to play a few more jokes on their 'Dad'.  
  
"Man Vegeta smells, he needs a bath. I wish he didn't have to fight so hard." Bulma said.  
  
"We'll go wake him up for you mom." They said together,  
  
"Hey, why don't you two unfuse?" Gohan asked.  
  
Trunks/Goten face faulted. "I forget how." They said together.  
  
"Don't worry, if they work themselves to the point of passing out, they won't have the energy to hold the form." Goku said,  
  
"To do that we have to get dad angry." Goten/Trunks said, an evil grin.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Bulma confused.  
  
"Well when dad gets angry, he fights hard, and then when I fight him, then I can take maybe a third of my energy out on him. If Gohan, Goku, Krillen, 18 and Yamcha fight at the same time when I'm done with that, that might finish me off." They said.  
  
The truth was that Goten was scared to leave the fuse and face his family and everyone else. Trunks understood this and sympathized with him, going along with the plan.  
  
They walked over to Vegeta, whom was stirring on the couch.  
  
"Hey dad, dad wake up!" Vegeta opened his eyes and groaned. No one had ever heard Vegeta groan except in pain, this one was of living in a living hell. Goten/Trunks laughed.  
  
"Dad, I was playing with you, it was either that or pink hair and moms underwear, but we couldn't find the hair dye so we stuck with your worst nightmare, wanna spar?" they asked calmly. Vegeta got up so fast and dragged them to the gravity room that it left streaks of Kai behind the two beings. They followed to the gravity room door where they heard several shouts.  
  
"I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME LIKE THAT YOU DEMONIC LITTLE HELLIONS! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT I'M RELATED THAT, THAT THIRD CLASS BAKA! GOMA ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME WITH THAT INFORMATION!?" Vegeta roared. AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BULMA'S UNDERWEAR!?"  
  
There was a mumbled reply they couldn't hear but what ever it was made Vegeta so pissed off that the gravity room, house, and earth shook. "HEY COOL DAD, DAD JUST WENT ON A NEW LEVEL OF SSJ2!" They shouted together. ~~~~ A few minuets later . . .. ~~~~ They heard a loud bang, and a thud of a body hitting the floor.  
  
The gravity room door opened and they shoved Vegeta out, a sensu hitting his head.  
  
"Next please!" They yelled, the small army went inside the gravity room, prepared to do hell with the saiya-jin.  
  
"Hey be sure to only do fifty times earth's gravity for Krillen and Yamcha." Bulma cried as the door closed . . .. ~~~~~ Later that day . . .. ~~~~~ Goten/Trunks idly swung their legs back and forth thinking. Bulma was nursing the injured group of friends with Chi-Chi and they still hadn't been able to break a sweat fighting them. They thought back and forth and finally they decided that Goten had to come out and tell them. They were getting tired and fast, and it wasn't from the fighting that day. It was emotional, even though they tried to be as unemotional outwardly as possible.  
  
"Hey you two," Bulma called, not sure what she should call them now.  
  
"Hiya mom, whats wrong? We didn't really hurt them that bad did I?" they asked. The voice creeped Bulma out but more then that was the face. It looked like Goku and Vegeta had fused instead of their two sons.  
  
"I have a few questions for Goten, and so does everyone else. Come on inside, Trunks if he fights knock him out and drag him." Bulma warned. Goten laughed inwardly so only Trunks could hear. It was a nervures laugh.  
  
"Aw goma Bulma, I won't run this time. I understand a lot of what I did." Goten/Trunks mumbled.  
  
"Let's go get this over with Goten." Trunks said mentally.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming Mom." Trunks/Goten said. ~~~~~ Inside the house . . .. ~~~~~ Goten/Trunks sat cross-legged on the floor and peered at everybody.  
  
"First question, what happened the night you ran away?" Chi-Chi asked, a quiver in her voice.  
  
Goten/Trunks gave the famous Son Grin and said together, like they had a choice, "I uh, kinda got angry." Trunks decided to say something, the voice sounded more Trunks then Goten at that moment and that's how they could tell who was talking when.  
  
"A kinda angry is an understatement. You got so angry you went SSJ2." Every saiya-jin in the room had shocked expressions on their face.  
  
"Would you please let me answer?" Goten asked a bit peeved. "I didn't want them to know that!" The argument went on for a few minuets before Trunks said that he would fill in the holes where Goten left out. Goten grumbled but grudgingly agreed as long as he could finish what he was saying first.  
  
"Okay, so you got a lot angry, how did you mask a Kai that high, utterly and completely?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Ohh, that, I'm not tellin that cause then Bulma'll wanna know how I did it and then I'll probably be badgered into doing more of it and I won't do it!" Goten said stubbornly. Trunks laughed inwardly.  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sorry, but I gotta agree with Goten on this one."  
  
After about an hour of arguments, Goten made Bulma swear not to even think about taking what he had apart until he said she could. She grudgingly agreed and Goten pulled out several items from the book-bag slung across his chest, which he had completely forgotten about until she brought up the question.  
  
"Jewelry?" asked Gohan, not understanding.  
  
"Just watch my Kai." Goten grumbled, not happy at all.  
  
Goten made sure everyone was watching his Kai as his pierced his ear with the earring. Like before, their Kai was masked. Goten left it on and didn't take it off.  
  
"It's a Kai damper. It sends out small, false microscopic Kai waves all around my body. It was made do put a kind of shield around the person who wears it, that way no one can find them. Perfect for Spies, or thirteen year old boys who don't want to be found when running away." Goten sighed inwardly.  
  
"Can you take it off now, its creepy." Krillen asked.  
  
Goten looked like he didn't want to, but Trunks did it anyway, he stuck it back in his pocket.  
  
"They don't need to be charged often and I made it from the metal of Buu's Pod. I kinda borrowed it and mixed with pieces of Freiza's ship metal that blocked people from seeking Kai's. I found that the components of the metal were a mixture of earth metals and a few liquids, which I identified at Yiranmo and Garogg. They are plants found on Vegeta-sei I had learned. Vegeta mentioned them once when he was explaining about the ship in a story to me when I was younger." Vegeta nodded in to confirm what he had said.  
  
"Okay, next question, how did you come across the Tenchino's?"  
  
"That was kinda funny, now if you think about it." Goten/Trunks said  
  
"I don't think its funny." Trunks said inwardly to Goten.  
  
"I was flying through the storm and I got hit by lighting. I fell into Grandpa's arms, I wasn't hurt much, but I was dazed. I did my best to forget everything, and after a while, I did." Goten/Trunks shrugged as if it were no big deal, But Goten was crying on the inside and Trunks knew it.  
  
"Its okay Goten, don't worry about it, it was in the past." Trunks consoled to Goten. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and the two split forms. Goten immediately fell back and passed out. Trunks was shocked at this.  
  
"He must have used more energy then I did when using that Kamehameha wave." Trunks said absently.  
  
Bra who happened to walk into the room saw Goten passed out on the floor and got worried.  
  
"Come on, he can stay in my room." She said. No one had anything against this but Trunks.  
  
"He's staying in my room because I don't trust you with my best friend." He growled. Pan put a calming hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Its alright Trunks, let her take him, she'll take good care of him, or she'll answer to me." Bra got a glare from Trunks, and Trunks and Pan decided to stay by Goten's bedside and watch for him to wake up. Soon Trunks fell asleep next to Goten and the two were snoring like a bunch of babies. Pan slipped in the bed net to Bra and they fell asleep . . .. ~~~~~ In the morning, after the brief reprise for sleep, Goten had to answer more questions. He couldn't get out of it that easily. He did however dress as he normally did, in baggy cloths, hat turned around backwards, and his earring in place. There was a crash as Trunks' door burst open and Gohan, Goku, and Krillen stood there.  
  
"What?" asked Goten, confused, looking around at Trunks who was doing math at his desk. Trunks shrugged.  
  
"They were like that all morning before you woke up." Trunks said.  
  
Goten shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. Not as if I could, I mean between Bra and Pan, who," he said very loudly so they could hear, "are hiding under the bed and in the closet for the last hour and a half." There was a grunt and a shirk as Bra fell out of the closet, a heap of junk falling on her, and Pan crawled out from under the bed. "I can't get anywhere without someone following, as you see, I am not going anywhere." Goten finished, shoving his foot in his construction worker boots that Trunks had given him along with the cloths. "Ready for breakfast?" Trunks as Goten and Goten nodded.  
  
  
  
The breakfast table was sagging under the weight of all the food but it quickly popped back into its original form when the food disappeared within seconds.  
  
"Okay Goten, more questions." Chi-Chi said as they all headed into the large living room. Goten sat in a corner on the floor even though there was plenty of room on a couch or something, it just felt to weird to do that just yet.  
  
"How are your studies doing?" She asked. Goten riffled through his bag, producing his report cards for the last four years he had saved, not really knowing why.  
  
"I knew I kept the stupied things for a reason. I don't really know because I never look at them. Mom says I got all A's but I don't believe her." Everyone looked at Chi-Chi confused. "Ohh, my Foster Mother, I call her mom cause I forget her first name." They nodded slowly in understanding.  
  
Chi-Chi looked over the report cards, most were hand made but were still legible.  
  
"All right, what did you do when we summoned the dragon. Why did you scream you hated us?" Chi-Chi asked. Goten was silent and thinking when Trunks spoke up for him.  
  
"I remember that, Goten want me to answer?" Trunks asked. Goten looked at Trunks and shook his head.  
  
"When I started remembering everything real fast, I couldn't take it, I ran, feeling all the lonely feelings, the anger the hate, and I just couldn't bare it all in one blow. I was actually not very sane for a week or so." (A/N I omitted that from the story because it was gruesome and against my rating, which I am too lazy too change)  
  
Everyone was a bit shocked, except Vegeta, who knew something to that effect would have happened.  
  
"Okay, what did you do for the four years you were gone?" Asked Goku,  
  
"I started over. I . . ..I worked hard at training. I told my mother and Grandpa that I could fly and I could turn Gold and I was super strong and ate a lot, but they figured that out the first time I did that. I told them that, thats all I really remembered, and soon that came to be true. I knew I hated someone for something but I just couldn't remember why. I was confused, which Trunks helped clear up. I was never around a lot of people at once until I got lonely being around just two people, so my mom let me go to High school. I never expected to run into Pan, Trunks, and Bra all at once. At first I didn't know who they were, they all looked so familiar. Then I heard the Senshi call Trunks's name and I remembered that I hated him for something or another. I guessed that the raven-haired girl was my sister, or a relative's daughter, I'd forgotten about everyone practically and I didn't know. It was hard when everyone started pounding questions at me. I slowly, ever so slowly remembered. Then Vegeta crushed my collar bone, and I got pissed all over again." Goten sighed.  
  
"Okay, when did your tail grow back?" Gohan asked.  
  
"WHAT IS IT WITH SON'S AND HAVING THEIR TAILS GROW BACK!" Vegeta roared, noticing the tail he was trying to forget. Goten had actually forgotten about the tail but then it wrapped itself around his waist.  
  
"Vegeta, you want your tail back so bad?" Asked Goten, getting an idea. Goten gave a very, VERY Vegeta like smirk. Vegeta nodded though. Goten got up and whispered something to Vegeta only he could hear. Vegeta paled a bit but left the house.  
  
Goten roared with laughter. "Ohh this should be good." Goten looked at Trunks and went on with the question. "The night I ran away. It came from turning SSJ2 at such an early age. Vegeta, however is going to have to get his back . . .." they were interrupted by a howl of pain and then it abruptly ended. Vegeta walked in again, a smug smirk on his face as his tail wrapped around his waist.  
  
"I'm surprised I didn't think of it earlier." Vegeta said.  
  
"What'd you do?" Trunks asked.  
  
"He yanked his tail spot really hard, dragging out another tail. It hurts like hell but it works. I had found out how to do that during my uh, more unstable moments when I accidentally stepped on it and ripped it off. I got so angry I just pulled my tail spot and it hurt like hell." Goku, Gohan, Pan, Bra, and Vegeta shivered Vegeta worst of all because he knew what it felt like.  
  
"I mostly just trained and studied. I didn't know why I studied so hard, something in me told me if I didn't do it something bad would happen. I still don't know why." But Chi-Chi's smug smirk rivaled and won out on Vegeta's because she knew exactly what would happen if he didn't study.  
  
"I had a pretty peaceful life for four years, then it became normal again." Goten said. "It's strange being back. I feel I should apologize to you all, except Vegeta, Vegeta what you did was just wrong." Trunks burst out laughing and Vegeta just smirked again. "But I just don't know how." Goten finished, not looking anyone in the eye.  
  
"Its okay Goten, we forgive you, as long as you come home." Chi-Chi said. Goten nodded, "But I have some things to do before I do that. First of all, I gotta get Shin off my back, he's been in my head for the last five minuets, ohh for the love of Dende, YOU TURN IT LEFT NOT RIGHT, ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW THE UNIVERSE UP? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WON'T FIT I. . .. Dende I'm sorry STOP PUNISHING ME!" Goten suddenly shouted aloud, making everyone jump.  
  
"Then you show me." Shin said, appearing with a frown. Goten grumbled, pulling a screwdriver out of his bag and sitting on the floor in front of Shin, removing the flux from his hands.  
  
"Turn the screwdriver Left, if your turn it right anymore, you'll make the C4 in it explode. It's too compressed for you to just to tighten it. I can't make the flux any smaller. So you'll just have to live with it. I made sure it fits perfectly with the Shield so you shouldn't be complaining . . .." Goten rattled off instructions that only Gohan and Bulma understood. Shin only half understood and tried his best.  
  
When he was done adjusting the flux, Shin smiled and said, "I knew I could get you to fix it if I asked enough." He faded from view as a Kai ball disappeared with Shin. A few seconds later her heard in his head a loud OW! And a grumble never to trust a saiya-jin with a brain again, but Goten just grinned and sent another Kai ball. It floated in mid-air for a second then disappeared. 'ALRIGHT I'M SORRY JEEZ STOP WITH THE KAI BALLS' Shin yelled in everyone's head making them all jump.  
  
"Goten, I think our pranks are gonna be better then ever." Trunks said.  
  
"What are the other things you have to do?" Goku asked.  
  
"Apologizing to mom and Grandpa. Saying goodbye to my friends up in that area, stuff like that. Don worry I'll keep my Kai dampers off for now." He said, removing his earring, which he had to re-pierce that morning for some reason. He removed the earring with a slight sigh, and shoved it in his pocket. He stood once again and shoved his screwdriver in his pocket. Bulma opened her mouth to say something but Goten read his mind.  
  
"Bulma I wouldn't leave it with you if my life depended on it." Goten said as he walked out the door, waving goodbye behind him. He took off into the air. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hi mom . . ..no I made up with my real family, I wanted to know if I could come by soon, you know, say goodbye and all. Cool, thanks see ya in a few seconds." Goten hung up the phone and held two fingers to his four head and disappeared from Vegeta's sight. Vegeta felt his Kai cut off for a moment then reappeared far away. Vegeta took off flying . . .. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goten knocked lightly on the door and his mother opened it soon after.  
  
"Hiya mom." He said, hugging his mom.  
  
"I hope your not angry with us." She asked, "They said that they might be able to help you out some if we could get you to go with them, but Vegeta said they only way to do that is to make sure you were out cold. We only wanted to try and help . . .."  
  
"Hey mom, it's okay, it did help, it helped more then you could think of." Goten smiled and kissed his mothers cheek before walking inside. Spotting his Grandpa he went over and hugged the old man. "Hey Grandpa, How you holdin out without me here to make sure you don't kill yourself with Martial Arts?" He asked softly, teasingly.  
  
"Ah your mother does that enough and now I have again both of you to worry about worrying about me."  
  
"Not really, my real mom wants me to come home, and I've decided to honor her wish. I came to say goodbye, I might come by once in a while to check up on ya with friends, but other then that I'll probably not come around. I'm pretty sure Vegeta wants to kick my butt seven times from Vegeta-sei's four moons each, so I won't really have the time, or the energy to fly over her. I wanted to tell you guys I'm sorry for being a burden if I have been for the last four years, and thank you for taking me in and helping me . . .."  
  
"You haven't been a burden and we enjoyed having you here. You can stop by when ever you won't. Vegeta had told us that you might be leaving, so I packed your bag, but I didn't really know with what, so you might want to go and check to make sure you have everything . . .."  
  
"Thanks mom." Goten said, kissing her cheek again. He walked up the stairs to his room and looked around, checking the bag he found all of his inventions he'd ever made, his cloths, which weren't much, and his training things, which also weren't much. He went over to a lose floor board and picked it out, he pulled out several dangerous inventions his mother never new about and put them in the duffel bag, wrapping them in some training Gi's. When he made sure he had everything, he went back down stairs and hugged his parents for the last four years goodbye, he probably wouldn't ever see them again.  
  
"Good luck boy, you know you are always welcome here. And don't blow up anything important, like that short man." Goten grinned and nodded, with a final hug each, he took off into the air, opting to fly to Bulma's. He flew slowly, but raising his Kai a bit just so everyone would know he was still here. He thought as he flew and soon reached Bulma's he knew that his family was already at home, so he entered Bulma's fifth lab, the dangerous one, and found her there.  
  
"Hey Bulma, can I ask a favor?" he looked at her as she jumped, quickly dropping her screwdriver.  
  
"Uh sure, what do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Could you hold these for me please?" he removed the three machines from his duffel, he unwrapped them from the Gi's. "Their really dangerous and I don't think they'll be safe around home. Shin might come and pick them up, but he'll warn me and I'll warn you . . .. And don't try and take them apart, you'll blow up everything here." he warned here. She nodded and took the machines, placing them in a metal cabinet.  
  
"Sure no problem. See ya later." Bulma waved as Goten took off out of the same window he came in. "Goten!" she called before he reached it.  
  
"Ya?" he asked.  
  
"Can I please see that Kai damper!?" she begged. Goten sighed and finally gave in.  
  
"All right, but if I don't get it back in once piece you'll regret the day you were born, you'll all have pink hair!" he threatened playfully. Bulma nodded and pulled the earring from his pocket, he had made a stronger one, so it didn't really matter, but no one would know about that. Even Trunks didn't know it from their fusion. Goten flew from the window before she could ask if he made anymore inventions.  
  
He flew slowly toward home, knowing that Vegeta had been following him for the last few hours he'd been in the air. He spiked his Kai to Vegeta, and Vegeta soon flew up. "So you're not that bad." Vegeta said.  
  
"I could still kick your ass in a heart beat so don't mess with me right now Vegeta, I still can't believe you sunk to drugs to take me away." Goten said, he was still peeved at Vegeta for that.  
  
"Ya well, your damned mother told me if I harmed a hair on your head I'd never see the light of day again, and that meant the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom ©. So don't get your hopes up."  
  
"Vegeta, did you know both Trunks and myself can go SSJ4?" Vegeta paled so fast that it was comical, but Goten held in his laughter and Vegeta shut up, for once. Vegeta was thinking slowly about how to get more powerful when he finally noticed the color of Goten's tail.  
  
"White?" Vegeta mumbled,  
  
"Huh? What do you mean White?" Goten asked.  
  
"There's a legion of a white tailed Demi-Saiya-jin dying three times for a noble cause to save his planet. I just don't remember what the rest of it was." Vegeta shrugged and landed in the yard.  
  
"What do you mean?" Goten asked, landing next to him, but the short Saiya- jin wouldn't say anything else. Goten shrugged and knocked on the door.  
  
"Brat, you live here, just walk in!" Vegeta growled, but Goten waited for the door to open none the less.  
  
"No, I don't live here yet Vegeta." Goten said, then the door opened.  
  
"Hey mom." Goten said, hugging his mother.  
  
"Come in you two, you didn't have to knock Goten." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Told you brat." Vegeta said, walking past the two.  
  
"Your rooms up stairs to the left, we added it on soon after you left, we used it for Pan, but she, Gohan, and Videl made their own house a few miles from here." Chi-Chi said, beaming like a proud mother. Goten nodded and passed the living room full of family.  
  
"Bye brat." Vegeta took off through the door, flying away, not wanting to be here for the emotional family.  
  
Goten sighed, there went his only excuse for leaving again, he thought to himself, trudging up the stairs. Goten walked up stairs; he hadn't remembered a room on the left side of the house. He opened the only door on that side of the house but the bathroom, and walked into the room. In one corner was a computer, in another, right next to the window, was the bed. The closet was off to the side, near the bed, but a few feet from it. There was a nightstand on the opposite side of the bed. The walls were white and bare. There was a photo of his entire family and the Z-Senshi. There were a few other photos behind it. One single of his dad and Vegeta, Vegeta was in the background powering up a Kai blast. There was another photo of Chi-Chi, Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan. A photo of Pan and Videl alone, sitting on a bench in the park. Then there was a photo of Bra. It was perfectly clear that Bra had not known the photo had been taken. She was smiling, standing on a rock over a mountainside in a training Gi, it was all dark green and black. Her eyes were closed, as if she were prying, or thinking of good thoughts.  
  
"That was taken two years after you left," Videl whispered softly behind him. Goten jumped, he hadn't been paying attention to who was behind him.  
  
"She looks really happy." Goten said.  
  
"She was remembering when you were always trying to make her feel better every time Trunks made her feel bad. That was the second anniversary of your running away. She didn't know when I took the photo. She cried for a while after that and told me how you would always defend her from Trunks."  
  
"How old is she here?" he asked.  
  
"Twelve. She still has a crush on you." Videl smiled, she pointed to the photo of herself and Pan. "That was also taken the same day, in the morning though, not as dusk." She said. "Pan was sad for never really knowing her uncle."  
  
Goten was feeling a bit bad now. "And that one, the one with Vegeta making the Kai ball, he was angry because no one wanted to spar that day. The other was taken over the years. Not many of us wanted to really do anything on the day you ran away. We were all worried when the dragon said that you were alive, but couldn't be brought against your will to us. We didn't know what to do. It's a great relief that you're home again," Videl said. Goten just nodded his head, sadder for putting everyone through this.  
  
"I'm really sorry Videl, I just didn't know, I didn't understand . . .."  
  
"Hey its okay, why don't you come down stairs, and talk with everyone. Were really curious as to how you invented the Kai dampers and any other inventions." Videl smiled brightly.  
  
"I'll be down in a few minuets, let me put my stuff away first." Videl nodded and left, but Goten didn't put his stuff away, he was staring at the girl in the photo. She was really pretty . . ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay cool! This is the End! Yes, the end. Well, for this story anyway. ::Evil Grin:: Stay tuned for other stories concerning Goten and Trunks. The Next story coming out is about Gohan, but after that its Goten falls in love! Please R&R and tell me what you think! THIS STORY IS OFFICALLY OVER! Tabi Chan 


End file.
